Death's Star
by wraithmaster777
Summary: Starscream has been in a plane graveyard since the battle over the Allspark. Now he's been brought back online by a strange new human one he feels a connection with. What will happen when the two decide it's time to be free?few movie spilers, some slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Okay just for the record. I don't own anything but this story line and I in no way am making a profit off of it. So don't sue me!

Warnings:Another thing this is a crossover with Transformers and Gunadm Wing; some mentions of the movie with a few spoilers (maybe). Doesn't adhere to all points of the movies though; on a few of the Autobots and Decepticons I'm using the cartoon styles of them. Mentions of slashy stuff between Cybertronian and Human. Don't like don't read.Now read, enjoy and please review!

It's a beautiful day with birds singing, children playing, and peace and good will ervywhere; Pfffft if you believed that you need to be shot. Duo sighed as he flopped down on his desk, and played yet another game of solitaire on his computer. Duo Maxwell and bored don't mix. So when he suddenly sat up with a twinkle in his eye the one person outside of his cubicle that saw him immediately made an excuse of needing to go home because he felt sick. Duo didn't' care so long as he didn't ruin his fun. He pulled several things out of a special drawer he had installed into his desk and set out stealthily to do the deed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Une glared at a very cheerful and totally unapologetic Duo. Huffing she pulled off her glasses and rubbed her aching temples before turning to the two who had rather vocally and physically attack Maxwell. Zechs stood clad head to toe in the most obnoxious pink outfit; while Dorothy had the points of her eyebrows shaved off and was clad in one of Relena's Pink dresses. Somehow Une really didn't want to know how Duo pulled it off. "Tell me once more why you did it Duo?"

Duo gave her a full on smile replying, "I was bored Une-Baby. I couldn't resist the sleeping beauties there, so I entertained myself. After all you were the one who banned me from any missions that might go boom, burst into flame, have any gun fire, blade fights, and just all round fun stuff because you think I'm a hazard. And since our dear, beloved, adored, brilliant, beautiful, and all round perfect pink queen of the world grounded me indefinitely you can't send me to space or give me flight missions." The last part she noted had been said wait so much bitterness that she immediately felt sorry for pressing the issue while Zech's and Dorothy had both flinched.

Everyone knew of duo's grounded status; the only person from the war to be so. Why Relena had done it was also something many people knew; jealousy. When Heero had ended up with her Relena set up her new home base in space taking Heero with her, after she had done that she had grounded Duo to Earth to insure her win. To bad she never realized Duo had never been a threat for her affections towards Heero. Duo had explained to those that had remained his friends that he had often helped Heero understand and come to love Relena back, only to be stabbed in the back by her. Now he held a deep grudge and venom towards all the pilots and Relena because they had all abandoned him. Quatre and Trowa had gone to space to run Quatre's business while Wufei had rebuilt and was running the new L-5 colony.

Just as she was about to apologize her computer beeped, she put the meeting on hold while she saw what the missive said. When she read over it she smiled slightly before looking up at Duo, "Duo I have a mission that may just cheer you up." She watched as he perked instantly, chuckling she leaned forward and asked, "How much do you know about old Fighter Jets?"

* * *

Duo could only stare in awe and admiration at the old F-22 fighter jet parked in the hangar. Albeit it needed some TLC but other than that he wouldn't know why this baby had been dropped into the old classified bone yard. Shaking his head he nabbed his stuff out of the jeep and headed inside to get down to business. Settling his stiff on a nearby table and snagging his laptop he climbed the ladder and settled into the cockpit where he plugged in his laptop. Booting up his systems he began a scan of the hardware, when he found nothing wrong there he did a systems and functionality scan. When everything came back in the green Duo was beyond confused. Standing up he waved down a nearby techie. The guy trotted up and looked at him questioningly," Can you get me the person that broke open this bird. I can't find anything wrong during scans and want to see if they found anything during a physical investigation of the works."

The techie gave him another bemused look stating," Didn't anyone tell you? One of the reasons this plane is getting everyone worked up is that no one can get open any of its panels. You should feel lucky you got your scans to work since all of our computers start to scramble within a certain distance of it."

With that Duo watched as the other walk away, settling back with an amused glance at the control panel of the cockpit he swiped a loving hand over its dash, "You are one cool guy indeed." Standing up he pulled out all of his stuff and closed the cockpit. Resettling everything onto a farther surface he called for cleaning supplies and polish, 'Might as well lean him up some. It'd be a shame to just leave him looking like that, whether they send him to the bone yard again or not.' Pulling his long braid up and removing his jacket he grabbed the requested items and set to work.

* * *

Starscream couldn't remember how many years he had hidden, lying in that graveyard of planes where the military had dropped him when he didn't respond like the normal planes. He had recently awoken to find himself back in the same position he had been in before the scrap heap; a hangar while being tested for the reasons of his malfunction. He had done the same thing he had all those years ago, totally ignored the fleshy scum touching him so callously and irreverently.

Until this new one, the one who had so carefully touched his hull and exclaimed over his beauty before climbing gently and expertly into his cockpit and plugging in a highly advanced electrical device. Unlike the other devices used on him, and thus the ones he scrambled, this one caused a tickled along his circuits. Since this human wasn't hurting him yet he let his on board sensors and computers to boot up; not like he'd understand the language.

But it seemed he wasn't interested in his secrets. No the boy –he looked very young to his internal optics- was checking his status. When he saw everything was green he seemed confused and stood up to talk to one of the older fleshlings. Whatever answer he got seemed to amuse him as he sat down and touched his dash in a strange yet pleasant manner. The words he used calling him a "cool guy" baffled his knowledge so he sent out a search. The results he got back pleased him even further. This human thought highly of this simple and out of date form! This lead to a dangerous thought of what the human might say of his real form, but he sadly –Cyber knows he'd never admit that to anyone- cut that train of processing off. He almost jolted into normal mode when a cold blast hit him; He turned his sensors outwards and was amazed to find the youngling washing him.

He shivered pleasantly when he felt all the grime, rust, and muck washed and scraped away. He had to hide the rumble of pleasure that wanted to escape him when he felt something smooth and slick being applied that rubbed into his metal frame. He watched as the boy rubbed the material over and over again into his hide until he gleamed even more so than he had in his glory days. The most interesting part was the expression and sounds he made while doing it. When he matched it to his database it seemed the expression was one of happiness and contentment, the sound was humming. Starscream was again perplexed at this behavior, what human found so much pleasantness in cleaning what was supposed to be a scrapped out-dated plane? Sighing internally he settled his frame a little bit and went offline for a bit. Maybe he could find something to help him on the net…

* * *

Duo pulled back a little, the sounds he could take but did the plane just settle lower and lean into his polishing? Shaking his head he happily went t back to work, must've been his imagination.

Tbc…

Me: Yay, Crossover goodness! Well Duo has met the notorious Starscream, and Starscream has met the even more legendary Shinigami! What will happen next? Oh and somethign I didn't emntion in the begining: No flames! Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warnings: See first Chapter.

Me: Enjoy the next chapter and Review when you're done! -runs off cackling to cause more chaos-

Code: _Italics-_Starscream typing and **Bold-**Duo typing. Just something you amy wanna know.

Starscream looked aghast at the information he had managed to pull up on the one who had entered his cockpit the other day. While no bios past 15 years existed besides some rumors, the data he had was enough to lend respect towards this new human. A skilled killer, an explosives expert that would put Disruptor to shame and a reputation that made him more feared than Megatron ever was.

Though it seemed during the wars he had participated in he was called by another name, this Shinigami. Confused as to why the youngling had chosen this pseudonym he did a translation and came up with a match; Japanese, consisting of two parts Shini and Gami or Kami as others used it. The shini seemed to stand for Death or of Death while the Gami/Kami referred to God status.

If he had optics to properly blink he would have; this boy had called himself a Death God; God status was not something any Decepticon had tried to claim. The boy had, what was the term, ah yes; balls to call himself such.

Pulling up his battle records and those of the other four he saw it was a name and reputation well earned; more kills in suits and men total than the other four though the Soldier man came close. Closing the connection he pondered this new information; soldier and a pilot yet seemingly upbeat and cheerful, smart if his mechanical and electrical skills were any indication. So why was he stuck here on this dirtball instead of out amongst the stars where it seemed he belonged. Determined to find more he dug deeper into the news papers saved online and found an interesting one. Pulling it up he read it all the way through; when he was does he wanted to obliterate someone. Some spoilt little Bitch, while claiming no queenly title, had brought him in for 'war crimes' and had him ground bound! What little he had seen of his behavior and background indicated that something like that must be pure torture! He slammed all links down and simmered. When he got an idea, what if he took him?

He could easily adept for space and reach a habitable world. He only had to show the secret that he had been hiding. Pondering how to do this without revealing himself another thought struck him. Why did he care so much for one little human? He was a vicious Decepticon Warrior, the dreaded Starscream, scourge of many Autobots, bane of Cybertron! So how did this worm dig his way under his armor in one day?!

The answer struck almost as quickly as the question had; he –Duo if the data was correct- was like him. Stuck in a place without any more purpose, bound to a land that didn't understand or care for them; both desperately seeking a way to endure and maybe find a way to enjoy what they had of a life. Starscream decided then and there, he would do it. He would reveal himself and save them both; even if it cost him his life. There was no way they were staying in this little backwater planet any longer than they had to, for their sanities sake.

* * *

Duo dashed into the hangar and shook himself off, wondering how in the hell he had managed to be here during the rare monsoon season of this region of the U.S. Rolling his eyes at the glares he was getting for being wet from some mechies and techies, he ambled over to the jet and ran a caring hand down it's side; man did he already love this plane. 

He shucked off his wet coat, grabbed his laptop, and then climbed into the cockpit. Settling his laptop onto his lap he plugged it into the control panel and began running an onboard boot up sequence when something odd happened; the navigation screen was showing a blue background with some sort of cipher scrolling along it. He played that code into his computer and began relaying it through any and all channels for cracking.

After 3 hrs Duo looked about ready to pull out locks of his hair, it shouldn't be taking him this long! Just as he was about to call it quits; his computer began making matches. He grinned and repressed the urge to whoop in delight.

Carefully peeking up and out of the plane and making sure none of the drones were getting curious, he settled back and watched as the cipher was completely translated into Japanese(1). He blinked in confusion as the cipher on the navigation screen shut down before it became a black screen. He watched as Red Kanji scrolled across the screen almost, hesitantly. Duo leaned forward and read it: _Can you understand this._ Not sure how to react Duo carefully responded back: **Yes. But who or what are you? How did you manage to hack this planes computer.** The response he got back was not what he was expecting: _I didn't hack anything; I am the plane. You can call me Starscream. _Duo pulled back and replied: **And what proof do you have to offer to back this up?**

He settled more in to the chair and waited, watching as the cursor blinked in an almost frantic pattern. Finally he watched as the Kanji spelled back out into an interesting request: _When the other humans leave stay behind. Make any pretext up you feel like. You won't even have to worry about the security; I'll take care of them._

Duo pondered over it for about two seconds before deciding to throw caution to the winds:** Sure thing Star-kun. But if this is true than we are going to have a lot to talk about.** He watched as the plane sent another message: _Star-kun does not compute with anything I have downloaded. What does it mean?_ Rolling his eyes he sent back: **Star is an abbreviation of your name and –Kun is added as a sign if familiarity or friendship. The whole thing together is a nickname. I give them to everyone I meet and get to know even a little bit. Trust me; I'll get more creative after I get to know you. **

* * *

Starscream waited hours, watching as it got darker. Finally the last human besides Duo who had given the excuse of," I think I've got something. I'm gonna stay here and see if I can't break past the firewalls." was given a cheerful farewell and good luck. He sent Duo the final written message he hoped to send when they were alone : _Get out of my cockpit so I can show you what I mean. You also may want to step back a few feet._ He waited until Duo had done what he wanted and transformed after so many years into his more Cypertronian form(2). Turning to Duo who, he noted, was looking up at him in awe and happiness. Odd, most humans had feared the transformed robots even those who had met the Autobots first. He decided to figure out why that was, "Why don't you fear me young one?" The response was not what he expected," Because you're like my Deathscythe only you talk back!" 

Running his memory banks her remembered that was the name of Duo's Gundam and one of the most feared ones; he took it as a compliment. Sitting down he motioned for Duo to come forward. Once close enough he picked him up and set him on his leg stating," Let's talk Duo and get to know one another. You see I have a proposition for you…" AS he settled in to telling his story and the offer he had he could only think that things were actually looking up.

Tbc…

Me: Yay, the two get to have a little heart to heart and Starscream is realizing just how much trouble he's in for if ya get my meaning? Well ya'll know the spiel: Review please!

1: Duo had it translated into Japanese because that is not a well known language in the U.S. If he had been elsewhere he would have used another foreign language. You see English is too well known for it to be used when decoding sensitive language (at least that's how I think duo would look at it.)

2: I'm thinking more of the cartoon transformed Starscream; I didn't like how the movie him looked when transformed into Robot mode.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo sat brooding in a side office he had been provided. He had gotten it because he had been coming here steadily for two weeks to 'decipher' this planes black box (1). Of course what he had already done that, but they didn't need to know that. Now did they?

No, Duo was now putting the finishing touches on a set of blue prints he had been working on for the better portion of three years. Before he had been grounded he had just been toying with the idea of galactic space travel. After being grounded it became an obsession; something to keep his mind off the fact that he was forever stuck with both feet on earth. Now though it had risen in fever since Starscream had given him an out.

With a content sigh he leaned back in his chair and studied the drawing carefully. It would be sleek and large. It had to be so that Starscream could come in for repair and move about. IT also had to have human sized things. As for the crew and getting it built, that was easy; he had already signed on Howie and the rest of the family. He carefully scanned the pictures into the computer and sent the coded file to them. Now it was all a waiting game. Standing, he stretched before dropping his coat and shirt; he was going to go wash and polish Star. He always seemed to like that…

-----------------------------------------2 months later-------------------------------------------------

Star –as he was calling himself now, thank to Duo- as not often called the most patient of bots but knowing he was leaving and leaving with someone as worthy as Duo lent him the needed fortitude. It had taken this long because of certain human ailments; like the need to eat. He had rectified it by sending the plans for a replicator; something he had picked up centuries ago from a planet he couldn't remember the name of.

Any hitch that could be solved by technology, he had the answer. Now Duo had told him that it was ready to go, they were going to be here –in the base air space- in about two days. Not that he minded, Duo had taken to…pampering him. Star thoroughly enjoyed Duo washing and polishing him in only those clingy black pants of his. Often he found himself shaking just enough that Duo would get soaked and thus; the pants clung even more. The best part was the touching; Duo running reverent hands all over his outside and over his Console and control. Just thinking about it nearly made him vibrate in pleasure in the full hangar. Managing to control himself just barely he settled in for the wait. He perked up when he spotted a Duo; who had a hose, wash cloths, polish and rags…and was wearing only shorts.

Oh yes, life had taken a turn for the better (2).

* * *

Une, Zechs, and Dorothy stared at Duo who was beginning to sweat. Une decided to start first," Duo, why are you so adamant about that old plane being kept for just a little longer?" She watched as Duo fiddled with the tip of his braid before replying," I like that plane; reminds me of having Deathscythe around." 

Zechs went next," Than why has it taken you so long ot decode even the simplest of information? You are the top cracking expert amongst us." They watched as Duo chewed on his lower lip before answering," It's in an unknown codex and language. Forgive me for being Heero Yuy." Zechs winced at that barb before backing down.

Dorothy being last asked the most interesting question of all," Duo why do you wash and polish that plane half naked?" She shrugged when everyone gave her flabbergasted looks. Zechs inquired slowly,"How did you know that?"

Dorothy smiled, "I caught several people drooling over memories of Duo doing it." She turned to him and gave him a determined look. Sighing he retorted," Because it's hot and humid out there. No point in wearing it all if I don't have to; besides it'd all just get soaked anyways, it practical."

* * *

Looking around and noticing that they seemed to be done Duo decided to make his escape. He had already packed his things into Starscream and now he needed to get to the base. After that he would be home free in Star and out to space. Getting up he inched for the door, tossing a paper on Une's desk as he did so.

Backing up against the door with the handle in hand he let the thing he needed to say out in a rush" Well I'm gonna be going now…ThatismytwoweeksnoticeI'mleavingearthhaveanicelife, BYE!" He wrenched the door opened and dashed down the hall and into the elevators while they were still processing what he had said. He knew that had gotten the message though when the speakers went off," Warning Do not let One Duo Maxwell escape the premises I repeat…" Smirking he slung himself onto his custom Ducotti. Duo pressed a button and a seamless shield covered the seating area. He revved it and took off just as the retaining team came out and began to fire. Zooming through them, breaking past the car barrier and taking off at full seed to the base. He listened as the sound of choppers began to start up in the distance. Forcing more out of the bike he knew tonight was going to be a close race to see if they would make it off world in one piece.

Starscream was worried when he heard alarms sound on the base. He watched as they hurried to close the doors. Seeing as he had no choice he transformed, scattering the pathetic ones in fear; lunging forward he barreled through the doors and spotted Duo surrounded by men next to a fallen motorcycle of the speed variety. He quickly swept away the men surrounding him and picked him up. He heard a voice shout, "Duo!" a hand on his armor stopped him and when his human mad a motion for him to turn he did. There in the spotlight stood four human males and one female. The one that shouted stepped forward a slight blonde," Duo what is going on? What is that?"

Heero waited for Duo to answer, looking upon his old teammate with some awe…and fear. Duo was standing in a palm of a giant robot that easily dwarfed their long gone Gundams. With is form fitting clothes and long trench coat all in black, along with the back drop of the giant robot; he looked one again like Shinigami. Of course the look of slight insanity sparkling in his eyes wasn't helping. Noticing the rest felt the same they all shifted into a tighter formation; subconsciously shutting out Relena for being an 'outsider'. Duo on the other hand seemed to be pondering the questions posed to him before he smiled maniacly and struck an open pose arms flung out," Why my Dear Quatre what's going on is that I'm finally leaving. Yes, leaving for stars and planets unknown; going on to find the place for me and of course my new and beloved friend Starscream here. This brings us to the second question. This here is Starscream a former Decepticon and citizen of Cybertron. He is now my friend and partner." They watched as Starscream put Duo down and transformed; into the old plane Duo had been working on.

They could only gape as he climbed up into his cockpit, the glass sliding into place. They were snapped out of it when a voice screamed venomously as the plane was taking off," Shoot it, shoot them both down. Kill that little rat and his freak robot friend!" They all turned and watched as an enraged and rather spiteful looking Relena gave the order. As one the piled on her giving counter orders of not to harm Duo or the plane. Things were turning into chaos until everyone just stopped and stared, no one could blame them.

Sitting in the sky was the most massive thing they had seen; easily three stories high it looked capable of holding all the remaining mobile suits left AND all of the personnel required to care for and pilot the suits and theirife and kids; with room left over! A slot opened in one of the level and they all watched as Starscream docked into what they assumed was a hangar bay. The last view of Duo was him standing by the leg of a transformed Starcream smiling and waving at them as the bay closed and the ship took off in a blink. Where it went they could only assume it was away from the place that the rest of the pilots realized had hurt them both deeply.

Tbc…maybe?

Yay! Another chapter done! Well Review please; it's what fueled and finished this chpaer at…-looks at clock- 1:01 a.m.! Thanks to my first three reviewers by the way. I wasn't expectiong such a quick response! Does anyone want me to keep going. It'd jump a few month or years into the future. If you want me to keep writing this thing leave me a review telling me so.

Stuff:

1: For those that don't know ti holds any and all relevant Data in a computer.

2: Yes, this is Star loosening up under Duo's ministrations.

On a side note: For all of you that question the drastic change in Starscreams speech patterns it's nce again because of Duo. He's had enough time to pick up certain habits and ways of speaking. You'll notice certain habits later if I keep going.


	4. Chapter 4

Duo leaned up against one of the large viewing windows, smiling softly to him self. This was bliss; no bonds to hold him anywhere with all of space open to him. He heard Star step up behind him and lean against the back wall. Neither one spoke as they stared out into the black velvet with stars strewn across it; they didn't have to speak.

Sitting in the comfortable calm for a few minutes Duo turned and motioned Starscream closer. The large mech stepped forward and set a hand down letting him clamber up into it. He clutched one of his fingers as he lifted him up before letting go to be deposited on his large shoulder. Snuggling against his neck Duo sighed happily and dozed off from the heat radiated by him.

This was his paradise; Space, Family, and of course Starscream.

------1 yr later-------

Star looked around the alien planet. Duo had insisted hey land to take in the cultural aspects but he was feeling uncomfortable especially with the large Decepticon symbol on is chest. But he hadn't declined to come because he didn't like leaving Duo out on his own. So he stood and watched as duo flitted around looking and occasionally buying from the alien merchants; all of whom seemed enchanted by the lithe and still young looking earthling. They seemed most intrigued by his grasp of languages –Duo was wearing a translator, it let one understand and speak other languages- when it was obvious he was not one of them. The children of this planet seemed fascinated by his coloring; both in skin, hair, and eyes.

The natives they had seen were all tall, dark-skinned, fair-haired, with varying eye colors of Red, blue, or Black. They also tended to dress in bright colors; so Duo was a mystery to them. He watches as one female exclaimed over the texture of the braid immediately gathering a crowd of admirers once more. He let eh females slide knowing duo would never be interested in some simpering woman but when one too many males stepped forward and admired him he stepped forward and offered his hand to Duo who strode up into it; many people pressing gifts into his hands as he did so. With an internal sneer he got them both back to the ship; this planet would never do.

----Later on the ship; back in space-----

Starscream knew that they would eventually have to settle on some planet. Hey could keep the ships so that leaving would be easy; maybe even build more when they settled so that when t hey left they could have a fleet. But the problem maws finding a planet that would hail Duo as a ruler; the only fitting thing for Duo, after all he deserved only the best in life. He pulled out his gun and snickered. Even if he had to kill a few people to insure it; Duo was his and that meant getting him anything in his power he could get.

Hearing the soft cat-like steps of his companion and…friend coming down the hall he slipped the weapon back into its compartment and settled into a nonchalant pose. Only breaking it when he heard an ecastic,"Staaaaaar-kuun!", before he had Duo attached to his leg. Chuckling he picked him up and set him once more on his shoulder; the preferred spot. Letting a smile work it's way onto his face as Duo turned sideways to prop himself on a plate of his shoulder armor.

The youngling began to talk excitedly of all the thing he had seen, eaten, and gotten by buying or as a gift; the second being more numerous than the first. Settling to lean against a wall he let Duo's soft lyrical voice lull him offline. He never noticed when Duo shifted from talking to lullabies; singing softly while stroking his armor and what he could reach of his face gently. He too drifted away into slumber, nestled cozily on the once unsentimental and jaded Decepticon.

* * *

Duo looked at this new planet full of life and forests, with very few desert or arctic climates. It had been 5 earth years since they had left and this was the most earth life planet yet, only better. This place seemed like Eden would have; with no blemishes or Humanoid life marring it. Nibbling his lip he turned to Starscream," Are you sure we can settle here? I don't want to ruin all of this beauty." He watches as his protector smiled soothingly down at him," It will be fine. I can give you and your family the pans for an economically friendly technology to build upon."

Duo beamed up at him, "Let me guess, one of those conquered planets?" The only answer he needed was the proud smirk. Duo knew that Starscream had been on the bad side but really didn't care; he was on Duo's side now and that was all that mattered. Turning from Star and taking a few steps out he surveyed the valley surrounded by hill and forest, with a smile he ran to the other side of the hill's top and faced all of the people who had come with him. Sweeping his arms out he shouted, "Welcome home sweepers!" The roar of cheers and happiness nearly deafened him and sent birds of some type flying in fright.

He skipped back to Star as everyone began to crest the hill behind them; smiling happily at his friend he asked, "Now about that technology…" The loud rumbling laugh from him made him sigh and sink against him. This was truly home.

* * *

Heero stared out at the expanse of space with an exhausted sigh. They had finally found word of where they might be and it would take another 5 years to get there. In a few minutes the entire crew plus passengers would be settling in for cryosleep or as the Autobots called it; offlining. He heard and felt the large steps of the mech behind him, a deep masculine voice calling out,"Mr. Yuy I do believe it is time for your cryosleep activation."

Turning to face the red and blue leader of their allies he gave him a wane smile, replying "Coming Optimus." He followed him down to the levels where the stasis pods were kept thinking of everything that had happened since Duo and his friend along with the entire sweepers group had fled earth and it's galaxy.

After Relena's actions had been brought to light she had been given Psyche evaluations and deemed unstable. Zechs had to step forward to keep peace and had ended Duo's grounded/criminal status along with the sweepers' criminal status-something Relena had hid from everyone she knew-. This brought up another problem; Zechs had sent out a call amongst the world military asking for information on Decepticons and one in particular called Starscream. The response had been shocking to say the least. Not even a week later a Semi-Truck, a GMC truck, a Camaro, EMT vehicle, two Lamborghinis, and a solstice had shown up along with several figures known and unknown. From the GMC had come one General Arnold Lennox; his family had been key military figures since his many times great grand-father had served in a highly classified military action. From the Camaro came Rose Witwicky and her husband Archibald Witwicky II, Rose was a top data specialist for the Whitehouse while her husband and carrier of the original Witwicky line did unknown work for the government and was a grease monkey in his spare time. No one came out of the semi-truck but an unknown female paramedic had gotten out of the EMT. No one got out of either Lamborghini. The reason why became obvious when all the vehicles had transformed into figures like Starcream; the only differences were in the height, shape, and colorings of them including the symbol they bore.

Optimus had introduced himself before launching into a briefing of who, what and where of all of their kind and who they came to be on earth. They had also gone into the Allspark fight and who that had ended. General Lennox had chipped in saying that his ancestor had suspected the plane and had used some of his political clout to get the thing dumped in the classified bone yard. Armed with this and the fact that no more Decepticons were present on earth, Optimus had voiced a concern that Starcream might be building an army elsewhere and conquering new worlds. They had offered the aid of their technology if the humans would send with them some of their best to help track and if necessary defeat the Decepticon.

This is how all of the former pilots had come to be on this ship helping to track a perceived criminal and Duo along with him because of his connections. As he allowed himself to be put to sleep and cryogenically locked he only hoped things turned out for the better. Not for Duo; Duo was probably happy where he was. But for the rest of them; the pilots and the autobots.

Me: Woot yet another part done! For all those of you reading you will note Star's possessive streak, this is one of the habits he picked up from humans. Also you will note the tenderness and happiness he has with Duo; the beginning of slash, along with Duo's petting him of course. Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

They looked around the planet they had landed on; though dark one could tell that it was beautiful and lush. It helped that two softly glowing moons of Purple and Red hung in the sky. Checking to see if everyone was out and ready to roll; he got the heads up and motioned for all of them to move forward. Wufei and Quatre moved up to the sided while Trowa took the read guard of their group. Again he felt the ache of losing Duo; He would have taken the middle while the ever stealthy Duo would have taken point.

Sighng he turned his gaze back and forth between his teammates; they all gave him the same knowing look. They missed him too and hoped to bring him back.

As they moved he couldn't but help to wince every time the Autobots moved even the slightest bit. The loud thumps of their steps and the whirs of their machinery seemed deafening in this situation. Rolling his eyes- something he had picked up after being Relena's guard- they kept moving; that is until they saw IT.

They stood on top of the hill without caring if they were visible or not. A city laid in a pattern of circles widest at the outside and smallest around the very center. It gleamed white and black in the moonlight and they assumed that was because of the building materials.

Realizing their mistake they all set out at a jog as silently as they could; pulling and readying weapons as they went. As they hit the first circular point he thought he heard something but brushed it off; had to be his imagination.

If anyone had been paying attention or thought about it they would hav realized thast the night was too quiet; no animals or even insects making a peep. Needless to say they didn't make it pas the second portion of the city.

Two massive figures leapt out from the darkness at them snapping, snarling, and howling in truly frightening voices. All of the humans scattered while the Autobots brought their weapons to bear on the black beasts so that they could kill them. Or they would have if another even larger figure bowled them over snatching their dropped weapons of the ground.

Everyone Robot and Human on the invasion force threw up their hands to shield whatever passed for eyes as several lights flicked on; nearly blinding them after the dark. The voice that drifted down to them brought all of the humans present to drop their hands and look around," Well look what we have here, a bunch of idiots lead by even bigger idiots out to get us." They finally spotted him perched on the head of one of the creatures; they watched as he jumped off and landed neatly right outside of the circle of light covering them.

Heero steeped forward ignoring the three sets of angry red eyes focused on them, calling out, "Duo? Is that you?" The figure chuckled and swished into the pool of light.

Everyone stood in awe of the form before them; clad in a midnight black and dusky purple stylized Kimono and wearing a black Kitsune mask, he cut an imposing picture.

Just as he had all those years ago. He watched as Duo turned and motioned for Starscream who strode into the light and sneered at the other mechs, "They were carrying weapons with the intent to use them on the streets. Not only that but they were going to use them on Yami and Kuro." They watched as Duo stiffened and whirled on their mechanical allies. Every human in the vicinity stepped out of the way and left a path clear to Optimus and the rest; all of whom looked distinctly uncomfortable. At least most did, Ironhide and Sunstreak looked decidedly unrepentant.

That changed the moment he started talking to them, "You…do you even know what you almost killed?! You almost killed the very few males left in a small species of animals they have lived here for eons! Killing them would probably result in the near extinction of the species! You stupid slag heads need to learn to think before shooting! I mean did it even occur to you that all they were doing was herding? If they had wanted someone dead they would be dead right now! I mean their size is larger than that of a fucking Boeing Jet!" Huffing in agitation he waved the two large animals forward; revealing their full appearance. Their main build and countenance e was that of wolves; if it wasn't for the saber fangs being bared at them, the spikes along the tail, two pairs of horns and the claws. Truly something from the abyss of Hell itself; the two beasts circled behind them and snapped at the rear party making them move forward.

* * *

Duo made a motion for them to keep moving forward. Resigned to being prisoners all the Heero and all of his human companions left with the great behemoths watching carefully from the back. The Autobots waited to see what would happen to them when three more of the monsters made themselves known going to the front and side of the Autobot group.

Star watched Duo turned and as he was bout to leave addressed him," Star don't dent them up okay?" He deflated a little until the violet eyes visible through the mask turned to twinkle at him, "At lest not to bad. They did break the law after all; I don't think anyone would say anything if they were too clumsy or resisted containment."

He smirked at his prisoners as soon as Duo had left, "Well well, looks like I have me some Autobots to play with." He signaled for the Shadow Beasts to start snapping at the Bots. Which they did with gusto, one even caught Sunshine boy on his prized paint job. Smirking he got behind the group and shoved them forward. This was going to be lots of fun…

* * *

The council looked in amusement at the ragged looking groups of Human and Bot alike. Duo had to stifle his giggles behind his mask, wolf this time, at the look of them all. Apparently they took his words to heart. Glad to have the mask to hide his smirk behind he called the session to order," Order, order I say!"

No one was paying attention so he decided, since he was wearing his old black outfit, he would suspend the formality. He tossed off his mask and stood up shouting, "OI! Shut up ya lot of god forsaken Street Rats!" Everyone chuckled and settled down, with another smirk –this one he didn't bother to hide- at the accused party he called to the others, "We're here because this lot came in to bust up our pretty little way of life. And since the loser bots are with them we can safely assume they wanted to capture/kill my dear…companion, Starscream!"

This brought about outraged cries, growls, and howls (1) at the accusation. The ones he was accusing hastily stepped forward; Wufei and Optimus being the representatives. He quirking an eyebrow at them he queried, "Yes? Did you want to say something in your defense?" Wufei went first, "We meant no harm to you or your…" He fished for a word," Community in any way. We just wanted to find you Duo and bring you home! Your exile doesn't have to last any longer, the grounded and criminal status Relena dropped on you and your friends is over. Zechs is in charge now and changing things for the better."

He waved for him to step down and motioned Optimus forward. The large mech did so and started politely," We meant you or your human friends no harm as well. Or mission was to obtain information about Starscream, his whereabouts, and his activities. If we had decided him to be not a threat we would have left after placing surveillance equipment on him to keep an eye on his movements. That is all."

Duo again waved for the Defendant to step down. With a stony face he stood up and leaned forward, staring down at the entire group. He finally addressed them in a grave voice," You would come here and tell me that I can go home? You little traitors, look around you! This is home, we found it and built it and this place has been perfect! Why would I leave it to return to a planet that held no love for me, EVER! And you Mr. High and Mighty Autobot; you would come here and threaten my Star. You would judge him and If, if he passed YOUR judgment he would live but only with his very move monitored!" Snarling in a rather good imitation of his Guards and People he snapped at them," Fools, simpletons, backstabbers, hypocrites! You will be lucky at this point if anyone here shows you any mercy!" Duo took a deep breathe to calm himself," Yet, you will live; if only to get you off of our home." He gave a sharp whistle and a little draconian settled on his shoulder, he murmured in Dra," Get me my consort will you?" The little one nodded nad zipped off. Turning to them he sneered, "You're about to see why you had no right to come here after me or Starscream."

* * *

Starscream moved into the large room that meetings were held in. It fit every sentient being that had joined their settlement. Bowing to The council at large he stepped through the other bots and asked, "You called for me why Duo? IS there a threat to be dealt with?" He hefted his shield higher and leaned his sword against his shoulder (2). Duo smiled softly at him making him relax just a bit as Duo replied, "No no, threat per say. But would you be a dear and show them your new paint job? Maybe show off your shield as well." He noted how he stressed the 'new paint job' and 'shield'; he knew Duo was wanting him to show his new insignia/ coat of arms. With his smirk firmly in place he flashed his symbol of allegiance at the assembled group at large. The gasps and questioning murmurs were satisfying at they took the picture in; on his chest, instead of the large Decepticon symbol he had a black rampant Wolf, who held a scythe between it's clawed paws. Its Amethyst eyes turned out to face whoever was threatening it and causing it to snarl. On his shield was the same wolf only with a black banner proclaiming in red"Combat à l'extrémité. Toujours fidèle au paquet, par la vie et la mort. (3)"

Finished showing off he turned back to Duo. Gie him an amused but confused look; Duo shook his head and choked out between his giggles," I think…you just…achieved the impossible! You silenced someone like Sunny and Trowa with shock!" The entire room broke out into laughter as the people they were talking about blushed in embarrassment.

TBC…

1: Animals with the ability to talk in a language exist on this planet. Because they don't have the necessary appendages to build normal housing they live like normal animals. When Duo came he found these sentient beings and invited them to join; a good majority of which did.

2: I decided that thanks to the cave dwelling species taht joined them provided materials, they made a few new amraments for Starscream so taht e wouldn't have to use his very destructive blaster. You know cut off some of teh collatoral damge ebfore it ocurs.

3: Rough English Translation would be: Fighting to the end. Always Faithful to the pack, through Life and Death. Fitting, no?

Other things you might ask:

Yami and Kuro: Darkness and Black

Duo's way of speaking: I do believe he can be extremely literate or fall back into his Street way of speaking. Just depends on his mood and who's with him.

Also if you're questioning the whole wolf thing it's really easy in its symbolism if you look loosely enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus followed their human guide; his men and human allies trailing behind. All except those that some of the humans called Gundam Pilots in hushed tones. He had noted that these four young men were often seen only in the company of themselves; not really socializing outside their sphere.

Those four had stepped along side of their guide, Duo if he remembered Starscream correctly, and seemed to be discussing something important with him. At first he had seemed hard and unfeeling towards their words but had begun to break down. Now he was laughing at something the red-haired male had said; though his body language showed that he had not completely forgiven them for their transactions.

He sheepishly remembered that he had also had not been forgiven for his words about Starscream. Maybe he too should try to apologize to the young man for his transgressions; he didn't need him and his men to be seen as the enemy after all. Leaning down some as they walked he called out softly, "Duo. I would like to say something, If you please. Duo stopped and turned to Optimus, looking up at him a cool expression on his face once more, "Yes Prime?"

He winced at the formality," I would like to apologize to you for my words and actions during your council meeting. Please accept my sincerest apologies." Duo gave him a guarded look before smirking at him; a decidedly wicked gleam in his eyes. Optimus felt rather intimidated despite the fact Duo was smaller than he.

"I'll forgive you only if you and your entire team apologize to my Star. It was him you insulted after all." Optimus and every Autobot did the equivalent to a human blanch. An Autobot apologizing to a Decepticon, former or not, was unheard of! He knew though that this was a fight he cold not win so, slumping with the feeling of a slight defeat, he nodded. It was the only thing he could do.

Duo beamed up at him and made shooing motions, "Well than go. You'll find him back at the complex where I live. Just ask some of the household help and they'll direct you towards him. Just remember; draw one weapon and I'll know and you don't want to see me when I get truly angry. Now do you?" The seemingly sweet and innocent look shot at them gave them shivers. That had to be the scariest warning they had heard; something about the diminutive male was off and very threatening.

All of them nodded once more and turned to go back; each dreading what they had to do.

* * *

Duo smiled as he let the rest of the group go with much the same warning. He watched with some fondness back in his eyes as his ex, or was it once again, friends as they each found a shop to explore. All of the people that had come seemed enchanted by some of the animals and aliens that mixed among normal people; all of which were in perfect harmony with one another. Rarely did one hear a voice raised in anger or maliciousness on Cielo, if it was so it was over a serious matter and was soon resolved.

Duo didn't know how he had managed to build such a community but he had. With help from Starscream of course; smiling he settled into his favorite eat outside a Café. He loved Starscream with a passion; in all the of few years they had worked together their friendly relationship had bloomed into something beautiful.

As he received his usual order he thought about how glad he was that they had fixed the whole "how to be together issue". He was knocked out of his leisurely musings when one of his few avian scouts frantically landed in front of him squawking in its native language excitedly. Calmingly the large creature he got it to make some sense." Big things coming. Lotsa big thinga things."

Frowing he asked,"How many lotsa things. Wanna know wanna know zactly." The bird tilted its head and settled it feathers before saying,"Three maybes or fives…Not sura sure. No more no more than thatsa though."

Duo nodded and mulled it over before asking one last question,"What kinda biga things? Huh huh?" The bird dipped its head up and down enthusiastically," Likea the mate, the Star; likea the others metals!"

Duo smirked at that motioning to him," Geta da big things. Leada them here, bringa them to me. I be here here. Go now!" Chattering once more in its tongue it took off gleefully, full of pride at being given such an important mission.

* * *

Barricade snarled and swiped at the avian creature that flew around his head chattering in a strange squawking language. He snapped at the stupid feather bag,"Get away from me you stupid feather thing before I crush you!"

It hovered and blinked at him before saying in the human language of English,"Oh nowa I see. You no speaka speak Beakly. Thata okay. Come come, Foxxy senta me to getsa you and leadsa you to him! You gotsa come. I heara hear you say you needa to finda leader here. Foxxy the leadera here." He heard Soundwave snort softly behind him as Blackout smirked, that was easy. He smiled saveagely ast the thing," Well than why don't you lead the way? Paly us false and I'll crush you in my hand!"

The beast seemd offended," Whya I lead you wrong? I wasa told to brina you there, and I'ma gonna leada you there! Now come come!" They followed it at a trot as it took off towards the city they had spotted and been traveling towards.

As Barricade, Soundwave, Blackout, and Disruptor followed it into the city they noted that the streets wer empty. This confused him as any settlement never got this quiet, but scoffing just played it off that they were so feared that the fleshings were hiding in their poor excuses for shelter. He watched as the brid circled one locationg for a moment before disappearing. That must be where the 'leader' of this planet was; must be a pretty stupid ruler to employ such a flighty, weak, and unintelligent thing to do his work. Stepping up to the small building with a few tables and chairs outside it, flanked by the others, he saw only one person there.

It was a youngling of the fleshy variety, who was seemingly ignoring or unperturbed by their presence, while sipping from a small and delicate white cup. Not used to being ignored and rather pissed about it he brought his cannon to bear on the little maggot," Are you the leader of this place if so step down or follow our orders and no one becomes a smear on the atomic level!"

The human set down his cup and turning, opened his eyes to stare straight up at him. The slight quirk of his lips going up was all the warning he had as suddenly he found himself in the middle of the street, on his back, and the human perched on his chest.

Soundwave felt his Cassetacons stir inside of their compartments at the display of power form one so small and fragile. He and the others hadn't even seen him move much less what he had done to throw the strong 'Con down and back like that. The human rapped his fist against Barricade's chest, before poking at one spot; the armor above it pulled back.

They could only stare as he looked into the area containing Barricade's spark with horror. How did he know it was there? Their worst fears were confirmed when he pulled out a long pole and twisting it showed a spear tip that crackled with electricity. The fleshy pointed it down close to the spark stating cheerfully," I wonder how long you would survive if I shoved this into that excuse for a heart and soul you have there!?" He felt and saw the others move forward as he did, holding his hands up he called out, "Wait? Trade; 'Con Life for a promise or compromise?"

The human kept the spear pointed at the Spark and beamed at him, "Why my good man, I would be glad too!" Soundwave almost relaxed until he heard the next words," Though first you're going to disarm yourselves; no one carries guns without permission on Cielo. After that we'll talk some more."

He felt Disruptor hiss besides him" Why would we do that you useless fleshbag?!" The young one suddenly stopped smiling and the eyes that had been wide open narrowed; hissing he retorted in a ominous voice," Because of you value your ally's life you'll do it; though I may just kill him and the rest of you for that derogatory comment. You really should remember that this' fleshbag' just tossed and pinned one of your own effortlessly. I can do the same for all of you, neatly killing each and everyone one of you. After your dead I'll make you useful to me and have your metallic carcasses melted down into bracings for the new ship I'm working on."

They all took steps back, feeling for the first time since Megatron died truly threatened. Without another word they peeled off all of their weapons and made a pile of them on another street before trudging back to stare at Duo who had somehow discarded Barricade's weaponry and was once again perched in his chair, sipping his drink serenely.

He waved for them to be seated and they did so automatically; waiting for him to finish his beverage. When he set his cup down with a clink and turned to face them from his chair wit ha smile Soundawave felt himself relax for some reason. This smile was reassuring and kind; something that had never been directed towards him.

When the human opened his mouth to talk them they all straightened up some," My name is Duo Maxwell. I am Human, more or less, and I am the appointed leader of the people and creatures that choose so of this planet. I also have several other visitors here, Human and Autobot that you will not harass. You will also find that I have one ex-Con here with me by the name of Starscream. He holds the same amount of power here that I do and will eb respected and treated as least politely. Am I understood so far?" They all nodded, partially shocked to find Autobots AND Starscream in one place; Starscream being the big shocker as he seemed to be attached to this Duo person somehow. They watched as Duo leaned forward, "You will get your weapons back when I deem that you are not going to harm anyone with undue cause or prejudice. The other rules you will follow are the laws of Cielo; when and if you get your weapons back they are not to be used on the street, you must not transform into a vehicle unless it emits zero emissions, you will respect all living beings here and they will do the same for you. No killing anything at all, unless you have been told it is okay to do so. You may end up killing something or someone important to us. Any other questions about some of our more specific laws can be asked of anyone here."

Soundwave watch as Barricade voiced a question they were all wondering," What would happen if we refused, broke or did something other wise terrible against the laws and rules being applied to us?" Duo gave them all a placid look and replied, "You will be punished or terminated accordingly with your crimes." He felt himself shudder at the matter of fact voice used to state that sentence. He watched as the human reclined back in comfort dropping all pretences now it seemed as he got a serious look on his face.

He listened as Duo made a surprising statement to them," The way I see it though you have several options: 1) you stick with Decepticons and Megatron and try to kill everyone and get killed in turn. 2) You split form Megatron and Decepticons, try to take over this or another planet and get killed. 3) You leave here and go someplace and do whatever outside this galaxy, at that point I don't care what you do. Or 4) you give up the Decepticon thing, Megatron and hatred, and live here. You don't even have to work for anyone, so long as you live like everyone else here."

Soundwave was shocked. This human obviously knew what they were, what they had dow, could do, and might do; yet he was offering them a chance for a sanctuary, a place to be free of the stigmata that followed them as Decepticons while delivering a carefully stated threat of his and his peoples abilities to easily beat them. But it wasn't just that it was the fact that they could choose whether to serve him or some other person; if they even wanted to serve someone! Such a concept was so foreign yet appealed to the large Decepticon, he could finally choose his own way in life as well as protet the few precious to him; aka his creations the Cassettecons. He leaned back some and looked at his comrades who all looked intrigued and afraid at this offer. He turned back to the human stating rather quietly even for him," Decepticons consider."

The reply shocked and, in some smaller part of him, touched him, "Take your time Soundwave. It's alright, for now you don't have to rush into a decision. After all it is your right to decide your fate as a sentient being."

Tbc…

Me; I finished yet another chapter at…11:49 at night! Woot for me!

Now my dear reviewers it's up to you, who do you want to join Duo immediately, rebel than join, rebel totally, or if you have another Bot or Con you want to show up to join or fight them later; drop me a line!

Other stuff:

If you're confused why the bird spoke English like it did it's because the speech pattern in its own language influences it to speak this way. Duo finds that the birds understand a English speaker better if he speaks it the way they do and it makes them feel batter about themselves, it shows them that Duo cares enough to speak it like they do to show that he doesn't think their stupid. Trust me these little buggers are gonna show you how smart they are.

Cielo is the name they gave the planet.

Yes, I wil tell you what Duo did t help along his and Star's relationship.

Yes I will cover the conversation between Star and the Bots later; maybe next chapter maybe a later chapter as a type of spiffy flashback.

Yes, you will find out later why Duo was able to do what he did to Barricade.

For anything else, drop me a review, kay? Well, I hope you enjoyed the story whether you review or not! –looks at all I've written so far- Damn this is probably gonna end up being a long story…


	7. Interlude 1

A short interlude showing what happened between Starscream and the Autobots. As for everyone continuing to read this please leave more reviews on how you want the new resident Decepticons to lean.

Elsewhere; same time as Decepticons arrival and talk-----

Jazz kinda liked this place, the people were nice and the music he was picking up was pretty fly. But the task imposed on them was so not awesome at all. It was turning out alright though since Optimus was taking care of the whole apology thing; he also seemed keen on asking Starscream about his while relationship with the human. Tell truth he really couldn't care if the guy found happiness and wasn't harming anyone. Well, than all the more power to him.

Optimus lead his men through the palace; stopping now and then to ask where the ex-Con might have been. Finally they steppe though some large doors out into a large metal courtyard; where they found Starscream fencing. He was practicing with his sword and shield doing a pretty good job of it. As he stepped forward to catch his attention he suddenly found himself wit ha sword to his throat.

He felt all of the Autobots tense p before the smaller Cybertronian smirked and pulled his sword back to re-sheath it. When Starscream slung the shield across his back he decided it might be a good time to talk; once again he opened his mouth only to be cut off, "Duo sent you here didn't he? If he did than I can say no apologies needed. Had I still been a Decepticon though I might've milked this, but there is truly no point. Now unless you need anything else I have to get some offline time so that I can be ready for the festival tomorrow."

Optimus stared at Starscream for a long moment before nodding his head, "There is one thing I would like to discuss with you." He turned his head to his men and motioned for them to leave. After they were gone he turned back to him and stated bluntly, "What is between you and the Duo? Last I looked you hated anything non-Decepticon. Yet here you are; you ran off with this human, helped this human, and respect or maybe even like this human. How and why did it happen?" He crossed his arms over his chest plates and waited for an answer.

"He gave me a reason to hope. He made me se that maybe not everyone is as different as we are made out to be. The biggest thing that sparked our love, and yes I do mean love, is the fact that we know the very worst and the very best of the other and don't care either way. "He watched as a wistful and soft expression play over his face.

Optimus heard Ironhide snort, "Please, as if a Decepticon like you could ever change. I bet you're just playing at this game to get stuff you want, than you're gonna dump the kid and run back to the other slime."

Optimus made to reprimand Ironhide when Starscream stopped him and stared him dead in the eyes stating, "Think what you like. But at least I can look in a reflective surface and not flinch at my reflection when the day's over. Can you always say the same?" Optimus watched as Ironhide deflated a bit as the Con stalked past him. Before he could leave Prime watched as Bumblebee caught the other by the arm. Starscream stared down at the smaller bot with a questioning look.

Prime watched as Bee shuffled his feet before whispering with a sad expression on his countenance,"Congratulations, keep him close and safe." He watched along with the others in some amazement as the bigger Con wrapped an arm around Bee and started to lead him off, "Come on and talk to me. I think I know what you're feeling right now."

Optimus could only stand there with the rest as the melancholy looking Bee was lead away, leaning on the strangely supportive Starcream. The doors closed on the two leaving the rest out in the enclosed training yard.

Shaking his head he called out his signature order, "We're done here Autobots, roll out." He shook his head when the twins made to argue about leaving Bumblebee; he knew that he'd be taken care of. After all, anyone and anything could change.

Tbc…

I decided to write this is an interlude, not really a true chapter. That way if I mention something pertaining to the talk situation you'll know what going on. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Barricade leaned against one of the longer walls with no windows circling the grand ballroom, as the humans called it, watching the many species twirl in a motion that was graceful yet repetitive. He chuckled when a more uncoordinated male tripped his female partner, waiting to see the explosion from the girl; that was general what happened according to all of his searches. Instead of a vicious attack they both began laughing! He silently snarled, this had to be the most peaceful planet he'd been on. He loathed it!

He turned his optics to face Soundwave, followed by his mini-cons, who seemed more at ease than he. Snorting at the display of nonsense before him he asked, "What do you think of these fleshlings? What is the purpose of this repetitive movement, it gives no pleasure and it yields no results?" Soundwave grunted, "No purpose but fun. Also tradition states a festive arrangement on this day."

He turned to face the reserved Con better, "And this day would be to the humans?" He merely pointed off to the side and he moved to spot what he was pointing at, only to spot a banner proclaiming 'Happy Anniversary Cielo!' He blinked; these organics were celebrating the planet?

Hearing a commotion he watched as the one called Duo was lead up to the area the musicians were playing by a black and silver haired male with narrow red eyes. The crowd was calling out a word; song is what they were saying. He cocked his head in confusion as Duo finally laughed and stepped up to a microphone calling out, "Okay I'll do one song to end this part and than we can all chow down. So what do you pebbles want to hear?"

A voice called out in the contemplating crowd," If Everyone Cared!" Everyone started cheering at that idea and Duo nodded, "If Everyone Cared it is." Both Decepticons gave each other confused looks and leaned back to watch the stage where a guitar had started up. Both ended up entranced when the small organic opened his mouth and sang, "From underneath the trees we watch the sky confusing stars for satellites…"

The song continued the words and melody washing over Barricade and his silent companions. It was such a simple tune, yet with the way everyone was swaying or singing along to it, it seemed to hold so much more meaning.

When it was over he found himself missing it, as al lof the organics moved to the tables of food. After a time two humans, a blond male and a red-haired male, stepped up next to them and pointed to a spot. The blond one piped up asking, "Is it okay if we sit here, everywhere else is full of people we don't know very well." He shrugged; he really didn't care. Smiling the little blond grabbed the other and they both sat down with food. They began eating while occasionally chatting amongst themselves; finally he asked a question that had been niggling at his processor, "Who is the organic that is hanging all over your leader?"

The two blinked before looking out at the person in question; who did indeed have his arm wrapped around a eating and chatting Duo. The red-head shrugged stating, "That's Duo's Koibito. Why?"

He sneered at him, "Because I thought that Starscream was attached to him." The blonde gave him a confused looked, "That is Star-san." He gave the petite one a sardonic look, "That isn't Starscream, he's Cybertronian not Human!"

The red one shook his head, "He's not human, that's a realistic body made of synthetic flesh and a metal skeletal structure. We had the same reaction to it at first but Duo explained it to us before the party got started. To everyone here both forms of Star are accepted and seen."

Finished with their meal the taller one helped up his companion, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the two walked out; dumping their trash and joining some of the other leaving guests.

The two waited until everyone, including Star and his ruler, had left before he broke out into a round of swearing in Cybertronian. Soundwave merely collected his Mini's and started walking off. He whirled and growled at the larger Con," Where do you think you're going? We need to fix this mess and get Starscream back from being a weak sentimental fool!"

He watched as Soundwave turned, "No, I won't help. I have processed the offer and will take them up on it. The future I have foreseen is that this planet will rule others and this Duo is smarter and stronger than Megatron. I may be quiet more often that not, but I'm not stupid. This is the proper side to be with."

He snorted,"You keep thinking that. I will find a way to beat this carbon based idiot and prove my superiority. Than when Megtron rises I will have a planet for his base and slaves to run it for him." Soundwave merely shook his head and left him to his scheming.

Huffing he left in the opposite direction, this was going to be easy. After all how hard could beating up or killing one human be? He had forgotten that the one human he was after had knocked him down and nearly killed him on his own. Not only that but the human he was after had an entire planet of creatures, Autobots, two Deceptions, and many human willing to die to save him.

Duo looked up at the large Con smiling, "So you want to stay here on Cielo with us? Well than welcome to the pack Soundwave. And welcome also Ravager, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Rumble and Frenzy. I hope you find your place here comfortable and warm." Duo bowed to the assembled group and they all bowed hesitantly back, grinning he waved it off, "Now now, you don't have to bow back. Only bow back if you really respect or like the person you're bowing too." The large Cybertronian got a determined look on his face and gave another deeper bow stating, "Than this I can do." As he straightened he asked a surprising question, "Do you have room for me and my Cons on your guard detail?" Duo gave him a lopsided grin," I don't have an official Guard detail despite what others say but I can probably find you a spot somewhere, what are you proficient at?"

He wited and got a simple answer, "Communications. I have a program that allows me to hear more than others might. Not to mention each Con is best at something." Grinning he chirped, "Well than I have just the job. You guys can be my special ops team. If I need something sensitive or special done than you guys can handle it, Kay?"

He waited for the nods before motioning for them to follow, "Well come on than,. Let's get you settled into your rooms."

As the very diffent beings moved together down the hallways, neither realized that they had just helped start a new era; One that would encompass and destroy millennia of hatred and pain.

TBc…

Yay! Yet another chapter done. As you can see I picture Soundwave doing what he sees as best for himself and his little Cons; While Barricade, violent as he is, would stick with the Decepticon ways until it was forcibly beaten into his head and spark. But he will eventually join. Any others you want to see join, rebel than join, or just plain rebel? Please Review and tell me what you think!

Other stuff:

I have shown you how the relationship works between Duo and Star.

I am having a hard time with dates but we'll say that it's a late anniversary party because of all the people that showed up.

Anything else just drop me a review and ask me.


	9. Chapter 8

Barricade waited in ambush for the frail organic he had come to have a grudging respect for. A week had passed and another Holiday was to follow in two days; Hallo-something or other. But he was getting off track; the reason for his respect was that everyday he had tried catching and or offing the little human leader. And each time he had ended up on his metal aft with several scrapes and dents; it was rather humiliating. It was even worse when he managed to drop him in a busy district for everyone one to see. This also raised his bar of respect; this one knew how to fight the dirty way, pulling no stops in his punishment for his rebelliousness.

Today though he was determined to be his day; he had a foolproof plan. He watched as the fragile carbon based being passed right by his hiding place. With a smirk he leapt and fell right on top of him. Chucking with the fact he finally had achieved victory; he stopped though when he felt a heave near his midsection. The next thing he knew he was lying several meters away from the spot.

Flabbergasted at this turn of events he watched as Duo walked calmly out of the small crater; while his process units, memory drivers, and logic programs screamed at him that this should be impossible. Barricade suddenly feared for his Spark at the too placid look on Duo's face; scrabbling to get up. But he was stopped and was forced back with an, "oof!" as the human landed on his chest; ironically it was the same spot as the first time he had threatened him. Gulping he watched as again, the plates guarding his Spark were forced to retract and the Pole was brought out.

Duo smiled up at him serenely stating, "This seems so familiar. Tell me Barricade, why do you persist if you know what I'm going to do?" Frowning he turned his head away from the human mumbling, "Because as a Decepticon warrior I was taught to never back down from a challenge and to kill or be killed when it comes to strong enemies. "He blinked when his protective plates snapped shut and the slight weight disappeared from his chest.

Lifting himself up he watched the retreating human; suddenly he felt insulted. Snarling he called out, "Are you too much of a coward to kill me?!" e waited as the human turned and gave him a disgusted look, he was a bit taken aback by it, "What?"

The human sneered at him uttering softly and with some venom," I don't kill fools or idiots who blindly follow a suicidal teaching. Maybe if you opened your eyes and stopped hiding behind the whole Decepticon spiel you might see you could have a better life here." He watched as the human paused, a bitter look passing over his expressive face, "But I suppose you never will, will you? So be it. Don't let me hold you back. Get off of the planet, your weaponry is in the armory you and pick it up on your way out. Go back and revive your precious Megatron to be his pawn once more. Just know if you and anyone else come back to this galaxy you will be killed. Have a nice night and a safe trip Barricade."

He felt himself flinch at the harsh denunciation and subsequent dismissal. He hung his head and contemplated his actions and Duo's actions towards him; and realized that he had been attacking Duo like a stupid fool would. He was not acting like any true warrior would. He had been offered something and to blinded by his Decepticon rules he had probably just destroyed his only chance to stop being just a soldier and do something for himself. Snapping his head up he watched with wide eyes at the disappearing figure; he didn't want to leave! He wanted to stay here and be someone! HE leapt up and dashed to catch up to Duo, once there he got in front of him and dropped to one knee. Pleading with him, "Please let me stay! Give me one more chance I beg of you! I don't want to be a pawn; I want to be a someone…" He had petered off and whispered the last part.

He hadn't even realized he was crying Energon until he felt a soft hand rub against his cheek. Jerking a bit he realized ha had sunk down low enough to be eye to eye Duo. The small human was wiping away what he could of his tears, soaking his sleeve in the process, with a tender expression on his face. He felt hose so small yet so strong hands press themselves to his cheek, "Its okay Barricade; if you really want to stay, than stay. Cry all you like, show me and others what you're feeling as Barricade. Not as the Decepticon warrior or as Magatron's henchman; as you." AS duo had spoken ha had taken to lightly stroking his cheek paneling, he felt him self crying still while nuzzling into the gentle and soothing touch. A warmth had grown in his Spark; he hadn't felt this cared for since he had been a sparkling. Even than he couldn't remember it being this strong.

After half an hour he felt better. No not just better, lighter and freer would be the more appropriate words. He gave Duo a grateful look, whispering in a husky voice as he wiped his cheeks and optics, "I will stay and I will serve you or any others you assign me too loyally for as long as my spark and body should last."

He knelt and bowed his head to his new leader; placing his fist over his Spark he intoned seriously, "This I swear on the Great Primus himself!" He aside his and stood facing a smiling Duo. His optics widened in shock when symbols appeared across Duo's face and over the tops of Duo's hands. They were Cybertronian and they glowed as if painted on with Energon he flickered his optics to a darkly grinning Duo who uttered softly, "So be it Barricade. I Duo Maxwell, Lord of Ceilo, God of Death, and drawer of Dark powers long lost to others accept your vow. Know too that I will protect you and help you to the best of my own abilities for as long as I live." He watched as Do held his hand out and with out thinking held out one of his own letting Duo place them palm to palm and he intoned now with a serious look," So let it said, so it shall be."

A jolt of pain made him pull his hand back; looking at his palm he found a Cybertronian symbol he didn't recognize on his pal where Duo had been touching. Looking back down on him he saw that there were no longer glowing symbols on his flesh and the dangerous smile and serious look ere gone; replaced by the ever cheerful Duo.

As Duo led him back to the palace and his new home he recognized that something significant had just happened. Something that would last beyond even his final comprehensive thought when his Spark finally gave out. As he watched the braid swinging against his Lord's back and listened to his comforting chatter he comprehended that he really wouldn't have it any other way; Because he was a somebody now and Duo had let him be that way.

He also knew that he would give anything to protect and care for this seemingly frail being; This Human who had probably saved him from a painful and lonely death on a battle field on some Primus-forsaken Planet. He would protect this beautiful and kind creature that extended his hand in welcome to any who would take it with true intentions. Barricade felt something stir in his chest at that; yes this human was now his to protect and nothing was going to get in the way…

Tbc…

Me: I really do like this chapter. You ma find it OOC for Barricade but I believe it fits and gives this a touch of Drama and feeling. And oooh, look! Do I smell a possessive Barricade? I really don't know how I got the beginnings of a Triangle to start but this is how it got written. Review and tell me if ya liked it or not!


	10. Chapter 9

He watched as the elegantly dressed lady swept along; laughing and smiling with the children as they went around getting heir candy from each house.

Of course the lady was no lady; for no lady could be as beautiful as Duo Maxwell in the old fashioned dress. Duo apparently got his costume idea from an old book of plays he had been reading; this one was called The Phantom of the Opera. He had insisted that Starscream match him as Raoul and he would be Christine. And Duo being Duo had gotten his way; shown now as the elegant creation of wispy white lace and satin with a mask to match in the form of wings with gold designs.

Of course Barricade wasn't complaining since Star and Duo each led different groups. He had managed to get the part of guarding the group Duo was watching. The children with Duo and every home they had been too seemed to love Duo.

He could see why when one of the younger children began to lag and rub his eyes sleepily; Duo when he spotted it immediately scooped up the small kid and was carrying him around so that he could continue trick or treating with all the others.

He watched as an hour later the little tyke was asleep in Duo's arms who continued to collect candy for him before they all turned around to return. Barricade waited for Duo to start lagging behind with the wait of the child, candy and his dress to offer his assistance,"Would you like me to carry you and the child Lord Duo?"

Duo smiled up wearily at him, "No I need to stay down here in case something…" He was interrupted as two large flaming objects plummeted right into the middle of the street they were walking on.

The children began to scream and ran to clustering around and behind Duo who was cradling the youngest against his chest protectively. Barricade was going to voce the prudence of giving the charge to someone else but he had already handed him to one of the female teenagers, directing her and one other to get the children behind him. He waited and let them cluster behind his feet; shifting his stance he charged his plasma cannon, ready for action.

When two shapes heaved themselves up out of the crater he wanted to cry; it was the twin devils, AKA the Lambo twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was beginning to curse up a storm at his damaged paint job while Sideswipe laughed at him.

Swipe couldn't but help laughing at his vain twin sunny and was about to comment on his paint to work him into an even greater frenzy when both were shut up by a shoe hitting each on in the side of their heads.

Jumping around in shock they stared down at the human female glaring up at the both of them. They got an even bigger shock when she pointed a finger at Sunny threateningly," Really. do you have to go on for so long and loudly about your paint of all things?! You nearly plowed into a grou of kids for Death's sake! Not only that but you need to learn to pay attnetio nand curb your cursing tongue when said children are present!" Swipe shifted back a bit on his feet as the finger was pointed at him while his twin was still trying to get over the shcok that he had just been told off by an organic of all things, "You need to learn to control your twin some! I mean laughing at him obviously made his condition worse, so learn to behave why don't you!"

Finally over his shock Sunny huffed at the human stating, "I can speak however I like. I mean what can you do to me? You're not even the male of your species making you that much weaker." Swipe got a bad feeling as the angry expression melted into a mischievous expression on the Females face," If you don't think me a threat than let me correct your misconceptions shall I?"

Suddenly both bots found themselves on their backs in the crater they had just climbed out of. A face popped over the edge before pulling back and shouted for something. As the twins struggled to regain control of their scrambled systems they heard giggling and suddenly many cans full of some type of liquid were being tipped over the edge; causing the contents to splatter and coat their prone figures.

Unable to right themselves or their systems they finally had to shut down to repair, hoping that the morning would bring better clarity to what the hell had happened.

Duo smirked down at the offline Autobots now covered in different colored paints. Pulling away he smiled brightly at the gleeful group of kids,"Okay their taken care of, so let's get moving. We don't' want toworry to mother hens do we?"

Everyone shook their heads and clambered up onto Barricades hands and shoulders so that they could move faster. Smiling to himself as they went Duo couldn't wait for the morning and subsequent blow-up.

He was also really glad that he'd had a second dress made in black so that he could drop the gender bombshell on them when they showed up.

Everyone who had been staring at Duo in confusion, or in two Ex-Decepticons case lust, at the dress he was wearng to stare at the door where the sound of two loud yells of utter horror and devestation had echoed from.

Suddenly two Lamborghinis squealed to a stop in the room, transforming into two nearly unrecognizable forms. The only reason they were almost unrecognizable was the fact that they were covered head to toe in a veritable rainbow of colors; many of which should have probably never been thought of much less produced, like that neon pink and orange.

Bee stepped forward and finally asked the question everyone was thinking,"What in the name of Primus happened to you two?"

Swipe stepped forward first and ,with a shaking finger, pointed to an innocent lookin Duo," That monster knocked me and Sunny out and with a group of others did…THIS to us!" Sunny stepped up next to him and snarling stated, "Yes, now it's going to take me forever to buff it out and get myself back to normal. You, female, owe us an apology!"

Everyone whipped their heads around to stare at Duo who was chuckling gleefully, "You guys really need to get your optics fixed. A dress does not equal female ya know. Besides, you were the ones who crashed into my planet, on one of my streets, and nearly hurting/killing a group of kids under my watch. So wouldn't that mean A) I got my justice served or B) Because of your slander on me you owe ME an apology?"

The twins looked at each other in confusion, the last part they could understand. After all if what he was saying was true than they were in the wrong and would apologize. But all females of the organic races wore dresses, what else could this person be? Suddenly Swipes face paled ,as much as metal could anyways, and Sunny's followed right after

Their worse fears were answer when they sent a horrified look in the humans direction, "Yes guys I am very much a male. If ya'd like proof I could show you…?" Immediately they watched as two bots that could only be Star and Barricade leap forward shouting, "NO!" They glared at each other before looking at Duo pleadingly who only rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine I won't but they will have to take my words at face value; though you guys don't have much of a choice since all of your pals here believe me."

They recognized that for themselves when Optimus didn't bother correcting anything the human said; instead the each bowed their heads mumbling, "We're sorry than for messing up your street, nearly hurting your young, and than insulting you in front of everyone…"

Looking up they watched as the one they apologized to gave the ma much warmer smile, "We're cool than. Oh, the names Duo Maxwell by the way. I know you to well enough, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; welcome to my home. If you want to be re-spiffed up ya can go down the hallway in front of this room, take a right and head for the hangar where someone will fix you right up again."

The twins left the room eagerly, they really felt filthy!

Star kept a close eye on Barricade as veryone vacated the room leaving him, Duo, and Baricade alone in the room. He had some suspicions and Barricade's actions earlier were beginning to prove him right; in this case he really wanted to be wrong. Because if push came to shove they were equally matched, so a fight over duo could be long and messy if they both even survived it.

They followed after Duo when he finally left, walking abreast of each other. The sent the other one look that said it all; mine.

Duo was oblivious to this exchange and merely skipped along in front of them. This was turning out to be a fantastic day! And who knew dresses could be so comfy? He needed to get some more of them, just for the shock factor it provoked; after all if they underestimated him because they thought he was female than that gave him just one extra edge. And everyone knew it was a good thing to have an Ace or two up your sleeves…

Me: Woot, I finally found where my muse went. Though it seems I now have Plot Rats, not Plot bunnies…Oh well, works for me! I hope you enjoyed this part where the twins finally show up. Drop me a review to tell me how you feel about the story so far!


End file.
